


Красное и черное

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Красное на черном — это их сочетание.
Relationships: Mars/Rondnoir
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Красное и черное

**Author's Note:**

> мафия!АУ

С детства Марсу нравится красный — цвет жизни, страсти, но одновременно — цвет крови и боли. Такой противоречивый, но не оставляющий равнодушным никого. Яркий, привлекающий внимание, означающий опасность — но одновременно и драйв, адреналин, интерес к жизни.

Жизнь Марса проходит в трущобах большого города, и там он часто видит этот красный цвет. Он иногда подолгу засматривается на разбитые костяшки после драк, зачарованно разглядывает алую кровь, текущую из разбитого носа. Неизменная красная футболка становится его визитной карточкой — к тому же на ней не видно кровавых разводов, а жизнь у Марса нелегкая и всегда на острие ножа.

Его черную лакированную биту — верную спутницу всех уличных разборок — украшают хищные алые языки пламени. Любимые сигареты — в красной упаковке. А когда Марс зарабатывает на свой первый хороший байк, он снимает стандартное сиденье и обтягивает его алой кожей.

И пролетая по набережной во время заката, Марс наслаждается красно-оранжевыми цветами неба и заходящего солнца.

Ронднуар любит тишину и темноту. Но не чернильно-черную, когда не видно собственной руки, а густые вечерние сумерки, когда так приятно прогуляться по саду, смотреть в темнеющее небо, на котором зажигаются первые звезды, и позволить себе немного помечтать.

Он наследник старинной семьи, а значит, его время расписано по секундам, а будущее предопределено еще до зачатия. Ронднуар этим не сильно тяготится — он чувствует себя на своем месте, и отец им гордится.

Но иногда он сбегает в темноту ночного сада, или запирается в темной музыкальной комнате, и сидит там, ни о чем не думая.

Черный сопровождает Ронднуара повсюду — стандартные костюмы, смокинги, галстуки и бабочки, трость отца из черного дерева, которая впоследствии стала принадлежать ему. Красивый, благородный и универсальный цвет.

Когда Ронднуару приходит пора занять кабинет отца, он заказывает туда стол из черного дерева по индивидуальному эскизу. Темные шторы на окнах создают одновременно и приятный полумрак, и гнетущую атмосферу ожидания. Даже абажур на лампе и тот черный — Ронднуар часто работает допоздна, и чтобы свет не резал глаза, он затеняет его.

Ему нравится проводить время в кабинете, и он выходит оттуда по необходимости — завтрак, обед, ужин, иногда — прогулка по саду или рабочие командировки.

Одна из который переворачивает его устоявшийся традиционный мир.

Их знакомство ничем не напоминает обычную деловую встречу, хотя проходит в спокойной обстановке. Ронднуар смотрит на Марса как на диковинку — мало кто из людей смеет ставить Ферреро условия. Хмурая физиономия Форреста веселит Ронднуара. Ему нравится одерживать верх над выскочками.

Марс смотрит на Ронднуара и жалеет, что они сейчас не на улице. Там бы он сбил спесь с этого лощеного аристократика, по взгляду которого ясно, что он считает оппонента грязью под ногами.

И в дальнейшем ничего не меняется. Стоит одному заметить другого — и они уже ничего не видят перед собой. Остается лишь одно — обставить, победить, одержать верх. Где один достигает успеха — тут же появляется второй. Это напоминает бесконечный танец двух кобр, каждая из которых хочет укусить побольнее.

Вот только ни Марс, ни Ронднуар никогда не наносят последний решающий удар.

— Паршивая ситуация, а, Ферреро?

Красный огонек сигареты вспыхивает во тьме, и вопреки всему, Ронднуар рад этому.

— Подкрепление скоро придет, — Ронднуар сует пистолет в кобуру и осторожно садится, чтобы не потревожить простреленное плечо. Кровь течет по руке, пропитывая рубашку, но оторвать рукав сил нет.

Вот куда завело их бесконечное соперничество — они укрываются в грязном переулке, пытаясь отстреливаться от конкурентов, которые умело воспользовались ситуацией. Ронднуар морщится от боли и обещает себе: если выживет, то обязательно изменит расстановку сил.

— Погоди ты, — Марс сует сигарету в зубы и одним рывком отрывает от рубашки Ронднуара рукав. Ферреро шипит, чувствуя, как стягивается узел выше раны, рука немеет немного, но кровь перестает течь.

Форрест ведет пальцем по струйке, стирая ее. Потом поднимает голову — и Ронднуар чувствует, как тонет в этом взгляде, темном и густом.

Поцелуй с привкусом пыли и крови бьет в голову не хуже виски на голодный желудок. И закрывая глаза, чтобы распробовать получше, Ронднуар проваливается в столь любимую и манящую теплую черноту.


End file.
